I Have Six Older Brothers
by never.stop.smiling
Summary: Harry/Ginny realise their love for one and other one summer and try to be together but find difficulties.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters although I would like to, I don't**

Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

I had been dreaming the same dream for a couple of days now. I thought for a while that I was over him and I was convinced when I had convinced everybody else. The dream of course had me totally spinning in confusion and then I didn't know what to think.

I was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be made when a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Ginny? GINNY!"

I looked up to see my older brothers staring at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine!" I answered, a little harshly but I was not in the mood for his antics.

Fred and George shared a glance while Ron continued eating. I loved my brothers I really did but sometimes they just got on my nerves. We ate in content silence after my outburst and then I felt guilty. It wasn't their fault I was distant and a little distracted. I pushed my food around the plate clearly not interested. Then, I got up from the table and headed toward the living room.

"Sweetheart, you have hardly touched your breakfast this morning," mum commented.

"I'm not that hungry, thanks anyway," I answered.

I started pacing in the living room, recalling the elated feeling I experienced this morning and the dream I enjoyed last night.

_We were standing on a cliff looking out to a valley. To one side a waterfall gushed down toward a flowing river. The water, warm and inviting glistened in the light from the sun. The luscious, green grass covered the ground and moved gracefully in the wind. In places where there wasn't grass, there were boulders covered in a jungle green moss. On the other side of the valley was a forest thick and dense. It was dark, but at the same time rays of sunlight shone through the branches. It was the most tranquil, peaceful place I had ever been. _

_The wind blew in my hair and I felt the grass under my feet. Behind me stood a man who was of average height, but well built. He had green eyes that shone like bright emeralds. His raven hair was blown everywhere with the wind. He was the man that pictured in all my wildest fantasies. _

_I felt a pair of strong arms slide around my waist and warm breath on my neck. The man buried his head in my hair and breathed in my scent. I felt happy just standing there with the man of my dreams. Sometimes I would see us sitting or lying together on top of our cliff. It didn't matter what we were doing though, as long as we were doing it together. _

Damn these dreams. It would make this summer a whole lot easier if they just never came. Imagine what Ron would say if he knew I had started thinking of him again. I wish Hermione were here, she would know what to do.

"Harry!"

I heard Ron's voice. Harry was here early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter ness sigh**

Chapter 2

Harry's POV

"Harry!" I heard Ron's voice yell from the kitchen.

"Hey everybody," I replied.

"Harry darling, I thought you were coming next week. It's great to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said before pulling me into a bone crunching hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I hope you don't mind me being here early."

"Not at all, in fact Ron already made your bed the day he got home."

"Did he now?"

"Mum shh," Ron hissed going bright red in the face. He grabbed my bags and went through the living room and headed for the stairs. That's when I saw her.

She was pacing, leaving a trail of her floral scent. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail swinging back and forth as she walked. She was wearing denim short shorts that exposed her long smooth legs. Her tank top hugged her perfect curves in an extremely effective way that made my heart skip a beat. Her jaw was locked in frustration and her eyes closed shut as if blocking out any distractions. I longed to go soothe her and stop the frustration that appeared on her features. I knew I couldn't though. She was beautiful, something I had only realised very recently.

As Ron walked through the room quite loudly she looked up and my stomach did a back flip. My emerald eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones and my breath caught. I tripped over my two left feet and heard Ron roar with laughter. I felt my face become red hot and then I ran past Ron and skipped up the stairs two at a time. I ran into the bathroom for some time alone.

All I could think about was her and it had to stop. She was forbidden and besides she was probably taken by someone who she didn't have to wait for. Imagine the look on her older brother's faces if they found out that I was thinking of their little sister. She probably is over me anyway. I can't believe I could be so stupid as to trip and then run. This is going to take some explaining and I have to avoid her until can erase these ridiculous thoughts from my head. ARGH!!

Ginny's POV

As soon as he sped up those stairs I let a breath out that I didn't realise that I was holding. Harry just ran away from me and I didn't really know what to think. I had wanted to see him ever since the dreams started but I wasn't ready for him to come early. I just wasn't ready and with that entrance I didn't know what to say to him. Should I just act like nothing happened when really nothing did happen? Why should I make such a big deal of him tripping over? It was nothing, it happens all the time. ARGH!!

Harry's POV

Oh damn! I knew I shouldn't have left her and Ron just standing there. I suppose I will have to answer some questions.

knock knock

No way! He can't be up here already, and with all my junk. Well I can't hold it off anymore. I flushed the toilet and opened the door to see Ron glaring at me.

"Sorry mate…I er…was feeling a bit queasy."

"Queasy?"

"Yeah, I was queasy."

How stupid can one person get? Queasy? What kind of word was queasy? Geez, I had sunk deep that time. I ignored the confused look that found its place on Ron's face. While I walked past him into his room I watched my footing. The familiar red and gold walls brought a smile to my lips as I flopped onto my makeshift bed and kicked off my shoes.

"Everyone is acting so strange today, am I missing something?"

"No Ron, maybe it's just because…well I don't know but nothing seems wrong."

"Whatever. Hey did you know that Hermione is coming in a couple of days?"

I sighed. Whenever he gets started on Hermione he won't stop until someone yells out FOOD! I wish he would just hurry up, snog her and get it over with. I blocked out Ron's voice and thought back to the few moments in which I got to see her without being an idiot. If only I didn't have to be such a klutz when I saw her, she was my best friend's sister. Why couldn't I act normally when I saw those brown eyes, that wide smile and her exposed neck? I had to stop thinking of her especially when I was in the same room of her brother. This was going to be a very interesting summer.

**Hey I have posted the first two chapters today because I had them done. My next one might not come up for another couple of days and thanks for anyone who reviews I appreciate any feed back. Constructive critisism is needed please. Thanks again for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters or places that have come from J

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters or places that have come from J.K Rowling's brilliant mind**

Chapter 3

Unknown POV

Fred and George had their heads together in the corner, occasionally shooting glances in Ginny's direction. To someone who knew Fred and George they would assume that they were thinking up yet another joke for their future joke shop. Although this would be the topic around their usual conversations that time their conversation was centered on their youngest sibling who had been acting very strangely.

"Something's up."

"You don't say, George. I have never seen a Weasley leave the table without finishing their meal."

"Don't look at her Fred; we don't want her to know we're talking about her. I wonder what's wrong. She gave us that evil glare yesterday morning."

"Ok, what has happened in the last week to make her all…strange?"

"Not sure, we shall talk later because she's staring at us."

Ginny started at Fred and George with an amused but at the same time confused expression. They walked past her into the kitchen to find Ron chewing on pumpkin pasties and humming to himself.

"Ron, have you noticed…" Fred started.

"Something wrong with Ginny," George finished.

"Yeah but I don't think it's anything to be worried about."

"Ron! She's our little sister of course it's something to worry about."

"Well I don't know anything and you don't know anything, so no one knows anything about it."

"That's why we have to find out."

"I don't think we do."

"Ron you are so hopeless!"

Fred and George stomped out of the room clearly annoyed and ready to formulate a plan to fix the problem for Ginny.

Ginny POV

I knew they were talking about me form the way they looked over at me. It was almost too obvious how they lowered their voices when they went to go talk to Ron. It was somehow annoying but I knew they didn't have any clue what was wrong and I wasn't about to tell them. When I was sure Fred and George had gone upstairs I walked into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?"

"Err…nothing…nothing at all."

Ron's face went all red and he couldn't look at me. I knew he was lying; he was never a good liar.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well that's what it was, ok! It was nothing, I don't know why you would think it was anything, 'coz it was nothing!"

He was angry and I didn't care because he was annoying me. I turned around so I wasn't facing him anymore and crossed my arms. I was sure he felt bad and a little guilty about yelling at me, but I wasn't about to forgive him because he was being…well Ron. I heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and I just hoped that person could save us from the awkward silence. My hope disintegrated when I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Ron what's up with Fred and George? They just stomped up the stairs and banged the door. They seemed pretty pissed."

"I don't know Harry, ok. I don't know everything; I'm not a genius like Hermione. I don't know what you expect from me. Some people just don't understand that under pressure like this I can't answer everything. Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone?"

I saw Ron disappear outside mumbling something about too many questions and being under pressure. He's so childish sometimes but I think he just wanted to escape that awkward situation I was in. That's when it hit me that I was in the same room as Harry. My whole body stiffened and I tried to control my breathing.

I slowly turned around to see Harry still leaning near the door frame staring at me. He probably thinks I'm so weird standing as still as a statue turning on my feet. I tried to act normal and dropped my arms and tried a lame excuse at a smile. His body stiffened and my smile faltered. I felt my face go hot and I knew I was displaying yet again another famous Weasley blush.

"Err…hi Gin."

My heart skipped a beat because he just called me Gin. I can't believe he just said that. I had waited so long to hear Harry say my name in that way.

"Hey Harry."

My voice cracked and I was amazingly embarrassed. He must have thought I was going nuts or something. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this sticky situation but I hoped something would come up soon.

"How are you today Gin?"

He did it again and I couldn't take it I beamed, he must have thought I was crazy.

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

I decided if I stood up any longer than I was going to faint. I moved toward the table and offered Harry a seat. For the first time since Ron left Harry moved from where he was standing. He looked a bit faint but still his eyes shone with all the beauty in the world.

"Hey, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Thanks Gin that would be lovely."

The way he said that made me shiver. He noticed.

"You're not too cold are you?"

"Nah I'm fine."

I can't believe how stupid I was acting. I was never going to get anywhere with Harry and I didn't know how I was going to get over him that time. I gave him his tea, just the way he liked it. He smiled at me and it took my breath away. I sat down and faced him. He was gorgeous.

"Hey Ginny…"

I snapped out of my fantasy of him, as always.

"Can I ask you a…personal question?"

"Sure Harry, what did you want to know?"

"I know this might seem a bit weird and all but…I know you used to like me when we first met…"

I gulped, where was he going with this?

"I was just wondering whether you umm…well still like me."

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face, but it felt warm. The hand that slapped me felt soft and smooth, like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt a chill, but a warm chill at the contact. An electric shock passed through my body and I shivered.

"I'm sorry Gin that was probably out of order. It was just a question and you don't have to answer it. I mean…"

"Harry no wait."

I cut him off in desperate need to get a hold of my thoughts.

"No I understand Ginny. I understand that you waited that long and I should have seen you for who you are today. You're a beautiful young woman who has a great personality that I was blind to. I'm so sorry I didn't see you and I'm sorry that you had to wait for something that never came. I understand the pain that I put you through and I will never forgive myself for that, but now I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry Gin and I think I love you."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as he spoke the words that filled me up. I realised that finally he liked me. He saw me as more than just his best friend's sister or his little sister. He saw me as my own person, a woman.

"See I've made you cry. I can't do anything right."

"Oh Harry. You can't even imagine how happy you have just made me."

"I'm sorry Gin…What?!...you're happy?"

"Yes Harry. You've happier than I have been in a very long time. You see I have never stopped loving you. I think I just convinced everyone else and so I almost convinced myself. I always loved you no matter how much I was convinced I had moved on. Lately I have been confused though. I knew you were coming here this summer like you have been ever since the start of your second year. This year was different though, I can't explain exactly how. I just knew it would be. When you came I was unsure of everything and trying to sort out my thoughts. I wasn't expecting you but you were there and I wasn't ready. When I saw you I felt the little girl I used to be come out again. The little girl who loved you was back and I was breathless. So Harry, don't be sorry for anything. Don't be sorry for loving me because Harry, I know I love you."

Harry's smile was unbelievable. It reached his eyes and lit up his whole face. I was sure this was going to be the start of a new beginning. I had noticed that our hands were linked and we had moved forward gazing intently into each others eyes. I was content until Fred and George burst in. I remembered I had older, overprotective brothers.

**Hey all, or any who have read this. It's my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate the reviews or just a read. I might not update for another couple of days, but I said that last time as well so yeah. Thank you for any who are reading  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter :'(**

Chapter 4

Ginny's POV

Fred and George stomped down the stairs and banged the door open

Fred and George stomped down the stairs and banged the door open. We snatched back our hands just in time. They glared down at us drinking our pumpkin juice and growled. I don't think they realised what we were doing or saying, they were just plain angry.

"Don't stop talking just because of us," Fred sneered.

"Yeah you can continue," George growled.

"Nah, its ok I was just going, I need to go find Ron," Harry answered.

He flashed a smile in my direction and my heart soared. I returned his smile and then he left. My eyes followed him out the door and when I turned around Fred and George were in my face with questions.

"Ok so we talked to Ron and even though he said we shouldn't interfere we are."

I should have known they would have brought this up. I also knew that if I told them the truth they wouldn't allow it and Harry would be in trouble. I didn't want him to be scared away because I have older, over protective, annoying brothers.

"We think something is up, so what is it?"

"Nothing is up, nothing is wrong."

I said that as casually as I could and took a sip of pumpkin juice. This wasn't going to be easy lying to them. I do it all the time but I think they have gotten better at calling my bluff.

"Ok then, but we will be watching you."

I was shocked I didn't think they would have given up that easily. I was gobsmacked but I didn't show it because I knew they would keep their word. They would always be watching.

"So how's Harry today?"

"He's ok I suppose, he seems a bit distracted."

I smiled to myself because I knew why. I hoped that they didn't notice anything different because I still needed to finish talking to Harry about this sudden amazing change. I think I was going to burst with bubbly happiness. I finished my drink and walked to the sink to quickly wash the cup. I felt two pairs of eyes following me everywhere I went. I said a quick goodbye and practically flue up the stairs. When I got into my room I screamed into my pillow with sheer excitement.

Harry's POV

I was walking in a field next to the Burrow, just thinking. I thought back to the last three days of my life. I went to my best friend's house and embarrassed myself in front of his little sister whom I had a major crush on. More than a crush, I loved her. Then I avoided her and finally I got stuck in a room with her, told her I love her and found out she loves me as well. I then realised that I was in love with my best friend's sister, the same girl who's related to those two big twins inside. I was in for a bumpy ride. I was sure that we would pull through this because I loved her and she loved me.

I walked back toward the house and on the way I saw Ron sitting under a tree in the back yard sleeping. I decided I better wake him just in case one of his brothers decided to use his position to their advantage. I walked over and nudged his shoulder. I got no response; I expected no different coming from Ron. So I picked up a stick and started poking him in the ribs. Finally his eyes slowly opened and he looked up to me.

"What…why did you wake me? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. You have bird poo on your shoulder."

I couldn't help but roar with laughter at his response. He bolted upright and ran inside shouting about some bloody birds or something. I walked slowly inside to find Fred and George staring to where Ron just ran off. I sat down at the table expecting to get pummelled because I thought Ginny had told them. Fred turned toward me while George was bursting with laughter.

"He was sleeping under a tree a got bird poo on his shoulder. I thought I would wake him," I answered his unasked question.

"Why did you do that? We could have made it funnier."

Fred wagged his eyebrows in my direction. I sighed and shook my head. I thought they would have at least pinned me against the wall by now. Maybe this would be different to what I thought. After George had finally calmed down from his laughing fit he turned to me with a face that said, 'I-know-you-know-something-that-I-don't-know-and-I-really-want-to-know-because-I-am-not-used-to-not-knowing-stuff'. Then I turned to Fred and his face said something like, 'if-you-don't-tell-us-then-we-will-pound-you'. I was a goner and I had only just found out that I loved Ginny and she loved me back.

Thinking about Ginny made me smile and that only made them more suspicious so I stopped. Making sudden movements didn't go down well with the twins so I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"Ok, so we saw you before with Ginny."

"We were wondering whether she told you anything."

"We have been noticing some…changes in our _little sister_."

The way they said little sister made me shiver. I was gob smacked, but didn't show it. I'm proud of _my_ Ginny it felt good to call her that. I still don't believe I doubted her and I have to thank her some way later. She didn't tell them and they didn't know and wouldn't have to know until another time when I am ready to face them. I don't know how long that would be but I can wait. I acted like I didn't know anything that was going wrong with Ginny. That was because nothing was going wrong but it was all going perfectly right.

"Ginny was fine when we were talking before. She started talking about her 5th year at school coming up. She's sick of all the study she will have to do and she hasn't even started the year yet. Ron must have been putting telling her stuff about O.W.L.s next year. She has nothing to worry about though, she'll pass easy."

I wondered if I had said too much when I complemented her at the end. They didn't react to anything they said so I realised they were oblivious. I didn't realise I was that good at lying.

"Ok then but we'll be watching."

I got up and walked away wondering if they really meant that. This could be harder than I thought. I heard Ron cursing upstairs in the bathroom. He had obviously seen the bird's artwork. I laughed quietly to myself extremely content at where I was in life and who was with me. I had forgotten about Voldemort and the fact that the world rested on my shoulders at that time. I thought of Ron and Hermione, but mostly I thought of Ginny. While I was fantasising I stubbed my toe on a large book. I wondered when Hermione would come so Ron could be put out of his mystery.

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update so soon but I had to read Breaking Dawn sigh anyway the more reviews I get the faster I update. YAY! Creative criticism (or whatever you call it) is always welcomed with open arms. Thankyou all for reading, this is my first story and I would never have thought it would be this good.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K Rowling wrote**

Ginny's POV

I woke up and surprisingly I wasn't tired but I had loved the dream I just experienced. It was Harry and I on the cliff again and we were just sitting there in each other's arms. We loved and were loved in return.

I stood up slowly not wanting to jinx the morning and become dizzy. I walked onto the landing careful not to walk on the creaky bits, the ones I knew off by heart at least. The landing creaked slightly as I hopped to the bathroom.

Today Hermione was coming and I was just as excited as Ton. I was excited because I could finally put my plan into action and distract Ron so I can spend some quality time with the boy I love. Also she was my best friend and it meant I could talk with her and I would try to pair her up with my brother. We all knew that they were meant for each other, Ron just needed to make a move.

I stepped into the shower which was not too warm because summer gets hot. I used my shampoo and lathered it in my hair. I loved the smell of it and the soft feel of it against my skin. After the shampoo I covered my hair in conditioner and it increased the floral scent. I laughed to myself because Harry would love me for this.

After my shower I decided to leave my hair to dry naturally letting it fall down my shoulders and along my back. I wore short denim blue shorts and a pale tank top. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked just right.

After skipping the stairs to reach the kitchen I poured myself some pumpkin juice and sat at the table, waiting for everyone to wake up. As I started to drink I heard someone come through the floo network and squeaked. Hermione was here and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hello…is anyone awake. I know it's early and I'm really sorry but I just couldn't wait to get here."

I ran into the living room over to where my best friend stood and embraced her like a sister. I saw that Hermione Granger brought her whole library almost just like usual. I dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. As much as I wanted to find out all about her holidays so far and what she thought about Ron, (even though I knew the answer to that last question) I had to tell her about my trouble with my big brothers.

"Hermione, we have a problem I was hoping you could help us with."

"Anything you need Ginny. Who are us?"

"Umm…Harry and I."

"Oh, and you want me to do something about your brothers while you go spend time with Harry."

"Well yeah."

Hermione always knew everything I should have known she would have caught on quickly.

"Is there a certain brother you were thinking of?"

"Well that certain brother is already too distracted because of a certain someone, but anything more you can do, please does it. Also if there is any way you can get the twins off our backs then that would be much appreciated and I will do anything to help your relationship, I promise."

"Well, ok. So how did he tell you he finally had a crush on you and had wanted you for ages and thought you were the most beautiful thing on this planet?"

I chuckled and launched into a very long, dramatic story about how we confessed our love and the past few days how we have had to watch our backs. She said ohs and ahs in all the right places and listened intently. Then she talked about Ron and his lack o f courage in the area of women. We laughed and we smiled.

Finally after all the stories were told she got up to get a drink. At that moment I turned to the sound of running footsteps. I saw my raven haired emerald man, my Harry who I loved. He smiled at then turned to Hermione.

Harry's POV

It had been a couple days since I had told Ginny I loved her and she said those same three words. We have both been extremely happy but did not wish to push our luck with her older brothers. We decided that we would wait until Hermione got here so maybe she would be a distraction for at least Ron. We were hoping that we could get them together this summer.

The day that Hermione was arriving was extremely long and slow. Both Ginny and I were impatient because we were intent on spending quality time together. Hermione was our solution hoping that she and Ron are not able to land themselves in another fight.

In the morning I woke up form yet another dream of Ginny and interesting one as well. I heard Ron's loud snores and then I heard something else. He started sleep talking and mumbling, like usual. Most of it was Hermione's name but I think I heard something about food, figures. I rolled out of my makeshift bed earning a groan form Ron. As quietly as possible I walked out the door to the landing. I tried to walk down the stairs without making any sounds because I was pretty sure everybody else was asleep.

When I reached the landing before the kitchen, a scent more beautiful than anything I have ever smelt reached my senses. It was one that was all too familiar and held a precious place in my heart and memory. It was the scent of the one I loved. It was floral and sent shivers down my spine. It turned out someone was awake, the one person I longed to see.

I ran down the rest of the stairs eager to finally spend some time with my Ginny. I turned the corner and faced the kitchen that contained my beauty, and to my disappointment someone else to. I tried to keep my eyes focused on this other person but I couldn't because I was distracted by fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes. I tore my gaze from my beauty to find out who this other person was.

She had bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes. I saw a familiar smile that I knew and loved. She was like a sister to me and I was overjoyed to see her. I walked over and pulled her into a bone crunching hug.

"C…can't breathe"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, didn't mean it. I'm just so glad to see you."

I winked at Ginny over Hermione's shoulder and she smiled the breathtaking smile I love. Hermione pulled back and looked me in the eye as if studying me. She smiled then hugged me again.

"Ginny filled me in on everything and it seems you have a small problem."

"I don't think it's us with the problem they are the ones with the problem they don't understand that we are happy."

"Harry right now I don't think they understand anything and that's the way I would like it for now."

I heard the voice of my angel and I immediately calmed down. She was right they don't know anything and they didn't have to know until a more convenient time. I realised I would spend every moment I could with my Ginny sharing our secret. I walked over to her and kissed her on the top of the head then sat down next to her. Hermione sat down at the table and watched our hands entwine together. She smiled at us but we both knew that she wished it were her and Ron.

"I don't know what you two are going to do, but maybe you should just tell them."

Ginny almost choked on her drink and a turned to her worried. She assured me I was ok then turned to Hermione dumbfounded.

"Hermione, do you even know what you just said? That's a death sentence for Harry. Do you think I would even think of putting us through that? We can't be in the room when they find out, too dangerous."

I tensed at her words, was it really going to be that bad. She noticed my reaction and squeezed my hand. I was reassured, she was right; with her there I could do anything.

"No I just mean that maybe I could tell them in a subtle way. I don't mention it I just say it if they ask."

I understood what she meant and I realised that it was probably that easiest way to go about things considering the circumstances. Fred and George were asking questions and when they ask Hermione she can just state obviously that we were together, in love. That way they can back off and we can be together, hopefully.

**Hey all I won't update until I get reviews telling me that I am doing a great job because I'm not sure if I am. Please review and thank you. i wont update unless i get more reviews because i need some help on where to go  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K Rowling**

**Hey guys thank you for being devoted and all that and I would love it if you could review more. I get all these visitors but no reviews :( **

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I was excited because our plan was about to be put into action. Hermione hadn't talked to Ron because she wanted him to make the first move. That was fair enough considering it is Ron. She also tried talking to Fred and George while Ginny and I listened just outside the kitchen.

"So Hermione, I think we know that you know what is up with Ginny."

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

Hermione was playing dumb just like we discussed.

"C'mon Hermione, we aren't stupid."

"Yeah, just tell us."

They asked questions about Ginny and that's also what we thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ok so we know it has something to do with Harry."

That was where I heard I little gasp beside me. They knew more then we thought and that was a little unnerving. It didn't matter though, they were about to find out anyway.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Do you remember the time when Ginny had a major crush for Harry?"

Ginny blushed but I just smiled at her.

"Yeah yeah, continue."

"Well anyway, she told everyone that she got over him, but really she never did."

They gasped and Hermione just shook her head.

"In the last year Harry has finally realised that he likes Ginny."

"Well of course he likes Ginny, who wouldn't; everyone in the whole school likes Ginny."

They thought I just liked Ginny as a friend, boy were they wrong.

"No Fred, George, Harry really likes Ginny."

"You mean he like likes Ginny."

"Precisely what I mean."

Fred and George's faces went from expressionless to open eyed and shocked. Soon after that they were angry, very angry. It was more than angry it was…there wasn't a word to describe there anger. Ginny leaned over to me to whisper something in my ear.

"You'd better run, I'll see you later."

"But this was meant to work."

"It didn't, we will work something out. Go now!"

I ran but as I was running I heard Fred…or George I couldn't tell, yell very loudly.

"HARRY LIKES OUR LITTLE SISTER."

I ran faster.

"It's not like Ginny doesn't like him back. They're in love."

"OUR LITTLE SISTER IS IN LOVE!"

"HARRY!"

I was a goner but also I was a fast runner, so I ran. I was outside in the middle of some field when I stopped. I thought I would have to wait a long time until its safe enough to see Fred or George again. I wasn't looking forward to Ron's reaction because I just knew he wouldn't take it well. I could only hope that Hermione can be enticing enough to get him off his ass to make a move. Also that Fred and George don't overreact around people. That way I could be around people without breaking a nose or a couple of other bones. It was a long shot but I could only hope.

Ginny's POV

As soon as I heard Fred and George start shouting I couldn't control my anger. I made sure Harry was well outside and that he couldn't hear me. He was scared of Fred and George's anger but it was known that I had the worst Weasley temper. Harry of course didn't know that. I wrenched the door open being sure to slam it close. My fists were clenched and my jaw locked. Fred and George stopped mid sentence when they saw Hermione staring at me like she'd seen a ghost. Her face was white with fright and her eyes were wide. Fred and George were stiff and then they turned very slowly. I saw the pleading look in their eyes but nothing was going to stop the temper that was building up inside me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU TWO EVEN HAVE ANY BRAINS INSIDE YOUR SMALL INSIGNIFICANT THICK SKULLS? I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THAT. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. IT'S MY LIFE AND I WILL LIVE IT ANY WAY I WANT. HARRY IS FANTASTIC, MORE THAN FANTASTIC. HE REALLY CARES FOR ME. OBVIOUSLY THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MAKING YOUR LITTLE SISTER'S LIFE MISERABLE. DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK? JUST BACK OFF OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHO WILL LISTEN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY LAST WEEK!"

I had hit the jack pot but I had more. I had a whole lifetime of dirt on each of my brothers because I have a knack for stealth. Both of Fred and George's faces were like they had been slapped in the face. They were trying to think of a come back while my anger subsided, slightly. My breathing was shaky and my fists were still clenched. Then they answered.

"Ginny listen we just don't want you to get hurt."

Are they crazy, they are just digging their own grave?

"GET HURT! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET HURT? IT'S HARRY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE; HE COULDN'T HURT ME IF HE TRIED. HE CARES, UNLIKE YOU!"

"GINNY, GIVE UP! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS WE DO THAT THE YEARS THAT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HARRY HE HURT YOU EVERY TIME HE BRUSHED YOU OFF! YOU KNOW THAT!"

I gasped and my breath caught. There was a lump in my throat and tears were beginning to escape. I took a shaky breath in and closed my eyes. I saw Fred and George's pained expressions and I knew they didn't mean to but it still hurt. I turned to leave and George grabbed my arm to say sorry, but I stopped him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stormed out of the room and turned toward the front door. All I wanted to do was be with Harry, talk to him and see his face again. I was unable.

"Ginny you're not going outside to see Harry."

"FRED DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE ONE ENOUGH!"

I decided not to push it so I ran up the stairs two at a time until I reached the landing where my bedroom was. I yanked the door open and let the tears fall.

Harry's POV

Once I had gotten to the middle of the meadow I stopped to think, something I hadn't done in awhile. If I had been thinking I would have bought Ginny with me so she wouldn't have to be around the twins and I could be alone with her. If I had been thinking I would never have even thought of telling the twins. If I had been thinking I would have seen Ginny as a joyful, exciting person when she first liked me. They way I saw her when she liked me was a little sister or a good friend. She was never really more because I was too preoccupied to even think of her as anything more. I had to think about Voldermort and becoming a wizard when I had grown up as a muggle It was hard but as I thought I knew things had changed. I knew that she was intelligent and amazingly beautiful, more than I deserve. If only I had thought things through I wouldn't be here.

One thing I definitely didn't regret was being with Ginny. Just thinking about her made me feel bubbly and tingly inside. I started pacing waiting for something to happen. I'm not exactly sure what I was waiting for, but I knew I was waiting. It could have been for Ginny, or Hermione to come out and tell me that I had been sentenced to death. I hoped it wasn't the second one. I wanted to know what happened but I knew that if I walked in the door now I wouldn't be walking any more.

The anxiety was killing me and I couldn't take anymore so I took the chance and started walking back toward the house. I stopped after a few meters and walked back to my meadow. I decided I should wait because my relationship with Ginny was at risk and I was a little intimidated. So I sat and waited and waited and waited…

Finally I could see Hermione walking slowly towards me. I stood up and ran toward her not wanting to wait any longer. She could see the anxious expression in my face and I could see her regret.

"I'm so sorry I put you through that Hermione."

"No its ok I didn't mind."

"So what happened?"

"Well it wasn't pretty but…"

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's in her room but Fred and George are standing at the entrance. She seems pretty upset."

All I could think about was tears rolling down her cheeks and I felt hollow. When she laughed, I laughed. When she cried, I cried. When she felt pain, I felt pain. We were connected and nothing could break the bond that had formed between us. I could only think about getting to her to comfort her and make her feel happy again.

I started running towards the house and Hermione was at my feet just behind. She started yelling at me.

"What are you going to do when you get inside? They'll pummel you."

"Climb through the window."

"How are you going to get up there, it's pretty high you know."

"Go to the door and go inside to open the window. If I fall I fall."

"Harry are you sure?"

"I have to get to her."

"Ok."

We went different ways with Hermione headed to the house and I went around the back. When I reached the back I looked for the best place to climb the wall. I had to get my footing and it was just as simple as boosting myself up a couple of stories. When I reached that conclusion I though about how stupid the idea was. It wasn't a good time to think though, Ginny needed me. I grabbed the closest wall I could and started to climb.

When I got to the window it was open and Ginny's tear stricken worried face was staring down at me. She helped me through and then I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It was gentle but fierce. I put everything into the hug, all my love and care for Ginny. Hermione silently left while we just stood there hugging each other and loving each other.

**Hey that was an intense chapter and I bet you all want to know what happened at the party last week. You might find out sometime. Anyway thanks again for everything and I might not update until I get 10 reviews :)**

**I love you all!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's creation sigh**

Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Ginny's older brothers were probably the most annoying things to ever walk this planet. Sure one of them was my best friend and the others were pretty cool, but it was all just over the top. I thought that Ron would be happy to have his mate with his little sister rather than some creep. That was probably me just day dreaming or in my own world. Then there was Fred and George, the funniest guys but over protective like you wouldn't imagine. I could never get any time alone with or without Ginny. It was just ridiculous and especially when Ron found out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN LOVE WITH GINNY!"

I don't see why I couldn't have told him. Maybe if he had heard my side of the story than he wouldn't get so worked up. Fred and George didn't hear of that though, they wanted to let Ron know themselves. They wanted to tell the 'truth'. Yeah right!

"That's right Ron, your best friend and your little sister."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. WHO IS HE TO THINK HE HAS ANY RIGHT TO LOVE MY SISTER? WHERE IS HE, I WANT TO GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY!"

I had been successfully avoiding the twins but I didn't know how I could possibly avoid Ron until he comes to accept that I love Ginny. I thought of sleeping on the couch but then he probably would think that Ginny would come down to meet me. I would just have to tackle this and probably break a few bones.

I walked into the living room where Ron looked furious and Fred and George looked smug. Ron was turning bright red and his fists were clenched into tight balls at his side. His eyes were burning, not nicely may I add. He looked like a fiery red ball of…well I don't know but it was scary. He was shaking and his muscles were tense. Hermione was instantly at my side ready to defend me. She tried walking up to him.

"Ron calm down, how about we just sit down and discuss this rationally."

Fred and George were not even trying to hide their outstanding, mischievous smirks. While hermione walked between me and a man who looked like a tomato about to burst, Fred and George's smirks faltered, slightly. Everybody knew the power hermione had over Ron and she could make him do anything she wanted. This was a little bit different though; Ron wasn't usually fuming and taking deep breaths when she asked him to do something.

She took another step closer and it almost sounded like a growl escaped Ron's lips. Hermione stopped and put her hands up in a calm manner but obviously she was a little scared herself. Who wouldn't be, she was facing a ticking time bomb with her hands up.

"Hermione I think you should move because as you can see I am not…very…happy."

He said it through clenched teeth. He was still shaking and then Hermione took another step and carefully placed her hand down on his arm. He flinched away and so she crossed her arms across her chest. The tension was killing everyone, we weren't sure whether he was going to explode in front of hermione, or just take her advice. She can be very persuasive but I was pretty sure it was going to be the first one.

"Ron I am not going anywhere and so help me if you do anything to Harry, when we get back to Hogwarts I will curse you until there's nothing of you left!"

Hermione had won this fight but it wasn't over. Ron let out a humph and sat down on the sofa across the room. I also sat down, careful to be on the other side of the room. Hermione came to sit beside me and to make sure Ron didn't do anything. He was still fuming and sat there staring daggers at me. Each one hurt but I knew it was all worth it. One day they would see sense and I could be with Ginny.

"I don't know how to thank you enough hermione."

"It's ok, if he id anything I don't know how I could forgive him. It's clearly obvious you and Ginny are meant to be together and he'll be sorry if he doesn't see that soon."

We were sitting there whispering to each other.

"I could say the same thing about you and Ron."

"Hmm."

"I know you can see it too hermione. I'm not a fool and I can see the way you feel about each other, just talk to him about it."

"I would but he seems a bit distracted, don't you think?"

"I'm so sorry it happened like this. If we could repeat it I think I would talk to Ron about it before I told Ginny. Maybe he would have understood better that way."

"No it's ok Harry. I think that no matter what you did he would still not have done anything, besides it is Ron we are talking about here."

I chuckled and smiled at Hermione. We hadn't had a good talk ever since she got here. I had been to occupied and a little emotional as well. A lot had happened and it had just been too much. I knew Hermione understood but she was about the only one. Ron sat there during that whole time and glared at us.

Ginny POV

After the fight with Fred and George I was still angry but seeing Harry cooled me down. That was all I got though, seeing him. I could only catch glances of him or see him at meal times. I wasn't allowed to talk to him or hold his hand. It was forbidden and if we broke the rules Harry would get hurt. I knew that Fred and George were overprotective but Ron was worse. He followed Harry everywhere he went and either one of us were always in his vision. He was so preoccupied with Harry and I he hardly had noticed Hermione. This bothered Hermione because she was actually trying. Even Fred and George were distracted when she tried ever so subtly to be recognized.

My mission to distract myself from my problems was to make Hermione noticeable. She was really beautiful so it wouldn't be that hard but I needed time. Hermione didn't seem to care how she looked as much as other people did so she doesn't really show her beauty. She was sometimes self conscious but not as much as other girls were. I had to make her look gorgeous just like she did at the Yule ball. I thought that Ron should finally be able to open his eyes then.

When I wasn't being watched like a hawk I had lots of planning time with Hermione. She was extremely stressed and when Hermione got stressed, she was stressed. We had been thinking thoroughly about some way to get Ron and Hermione together. Our first plan was maybe to get Fred and George to talk to him because he refused to talk to Harry. That was a stupid plan because Fred and George were occupied with taking shifts with Ron to watch us. Also they didn't want to because they never wanted to give me what I want.

Our next plan was to tell Ron that Hermione was outside and he needed her to teach him how to de-gnome the garden. He didn't believe me and told me that I would have to try harder to get some time alone with Harry. Hermione stood outside for half an hour waiting until she ran inside and up the stairs. Ron spared her a small glance but then kept his eyes on me again. I ran after her and comforted her while she cried for a whole hour.

Our third and last resort was that she made the first move. This was our worst plan because Hermione didn't agree with it at all. She was stubborn and wouldn't even think of making the first move. She was pretty sure that he felt the same way so if he had any sense he would finally suck it up and get the guts to ask her out.

Hermione not accepting our last plan left us at square one. We had no other plans not even an idea of what we would do. We spent less and less time planning because we realised it was a waste, ending with nothing. Then after we had almost given up completely I tried to occupy my thoughts with Hermione's look. What her appearance would be when I had finished with her. I knew that I was doing her hair like she had it at the Yule Ball but I have no clue what she was to wear. I would only know that when we found out the occasion.

I was keeping my mind occupied during the day but during the night it wandered. I couldn't think of anything but my Harry with his raven hair and shining emerald eyes. I dreamt of what our first kiss would be like, how it would feel to hold him close and breathe in his scent. How his warmth would fill me up when he held me and how cold I was when he wasn't around. I thought about his every move and the ways his eyes lit up when he smiled. I also thought of his many different expressions that I had discovered while watching him from the other side of the room.

I couldn't stop the thoughts from rushing through my head at the last minute before sleep. My dreams were Harry, all about Harry. They were like my thoughts, except different. My thoughts were images, spontaneously flashing through my mind at any given time, like photographs. My dreams were more like movies, or video clips. They could last for seconds, minutes or hours. They were my kind of connection to him when he wasn't around and although they sometimes hurt when I realised he wasn't there, they were what held me to the earth.

During the day I was either locked up in my room with Hermione or outside enjoying the warm summer which was slowly coming to an end. That's when it hit me. The perfect plan and the perfect dress. We were going to celebrate the end of the summer with a party, a formal party where you had to have a partner.

**Hey all. Sorry this chapter took a while but I had many little things due and considering it's me I saved it for the last minute. I need something exciting to happen…review and tell me what you think I should do and I will put in one if I like it. Thank you for everything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K Rowling created**

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

The summer was almost lonely even when I had a girlfriend and was staying in a house with more than 7 people. It was like everybody was judging me and watching my every move. Hermione was the only one who I could talk to because nobody else really wanted to. We all had to pretend to love each other and meal times though. Fred and George said their parents had enough to worry about without the silent war going on in the house.

As Hermione started spending more time with Ginny, she was spending less time with me. I couldn't talk to anyone else because Ron refused to say a word to me and Ginny was unable. I felt alone and had so much time to myself. I would spend my mornings and most my nights sitting in front of the warm fire while my afternoons would be spent wandering around the house or flying on my broom.

One thing I longed to do was take Ginny for a ride on my firebolt. I was sure she would love it then we would be spending the day together and then maybe we could go find a place in the forest near by. If only we could have gotten away for a couple of hours, just fly away. No one would be able to catch us because we would be too fast and then we could come back together and just face the wrath of Ginny's older brothers.

I was sick of just sitting around following Fred, George and Ron's rule. I was sick of not being able to talk to Ginny or be within a meter of her. I would break bones and get green yucky bruise things just to be with her. I had decided if something didn't come up soon I would make my move. Then I had a better thought that I could do it at Hogwarts but I would have to wait. I didn't know how long I could last I was getting more restless each day.

Ginny's POV

I had made my decision that the party would be a big event, with lots of people. I had the main idea but the little details needed work and they could be done with mum. Then I had to tell Hermione and I really wasn't sure how she would act. She had so much pride that she usually didn't show her true self. I was pretty sure she would like getting dressed up and dancing. I was also pretty sure that she would be worried if Ron doesn't ask her.

I was on my way up the stairs to see Hermione but mum was in the kitchen so I decided to ask her first. She was scrubbing the table and was cleaning something that only a mother could see.

"Hey mum, I have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead sweetheart, I'm listening."

"So the end of the summer is soon and I was just wondering…"

"Just say it dear."

"Ok…can we have a party with lots of friends at the end of the summer?"

I said it all very fast not sure of what my mother would think.

"What kind of party were you thinking of?"

"Well…it would be just our family and Lupin, Tonks, Neville and Luna. I was thinking formal dinner and dancing. Everybody loves dancing, except Harry who has two left feet. Everybody has to have partners and there has to be lanterns and flowers and a nice sunset."

I started into my dreams of this party that I had been organising until my mum stopped me.

"Honey, slow down. I think that would be a fantastic idea and a great way to see everybody again. You wouldn't mind if I invite a few more people. I will have to organise everything soon, there's so little time."

She trailed off and walked out of the kitchen to tell dad and everybody else. I smiled to myself because the first part of my plan worked better than expected. Mum loved my ideas and wanted more. After I told mum I headed upstairs to tell Hermione.

I opened the door to see Hermione sitting on her bed staring at the wall. I had found a lot of the time she was sitting like that. Just staring at the blank wall her eyes glazed over, like she wasn't staring at it but looking right through it. I sighed; she was so annoyed to the point of break down. She had exercised almost every option to get Ron to notice her and each one failed. I flared and thought that this plan was going to work; nothing was going to get in Hermione's way of Ron, not this time.

Unknown POV

Harry walked to the broom shed to retrieve his firebolt. From the house he felt eyes looking at the back of his head while he mounted his broom. He sprang into the air and was barely visible as he flew through the air. Hiss usual mop of charcoal black hair was pushed back by the wind. He looked distracted and in his own world.

Harry flew into a meadow close to the burrow and practiced his seeker moves. He had gotten his letter and it told him he was to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. This usually would have made him never better, but considering the consequences he was pretty down when he found out. He even thought that his best mate wouldn't want to be on the team because of the friction.

He dove into a Wronksi Feint and pulled up to late. He fell on the hard ground and did a somersault. He was lying on the ground looking up to the brilliant blue sky. He felt pain through his body but ignored it. Right before he fell he was thinking of Ginny. He was distracted and knew that it was a mistake he would try not to repeat. He saw the shapes in the clouds and thought about everything that had happened. He sighed and knew that nothing was getting better like he had hoped it would over time.

Harry had been lying there for a while and when he got up he flinched. He had forgotten that he had fallen and must have been bruised badly. He stumbled over to his broom and slowly mounted it, but not without pain. He kicked off the ground and flew back to the burrow, slower than he usually did. When he landed it was sloppy and he tumbled. He headed toward the little broom shed to put away his firebolt.

He turned around to go back toward the house. He looked longingly at Ginny's window and was surprised when he saw her pair of glorious eyes look down at him. She looked worried and must have seen the bruises on his arms. He covered them up and smiled at her. She smiled unconvincingly and closed the curtains before turning her back on him.

Harry sighed and turned toward the house. He had to cover up the bruises because Molly would fuss over him and ask Ron to help. He wasn't very happy with Ron and didn't particularly want to spend anymore time with him then he had to.

Ginny's POV

I walked across my bedroom to close the curtain so Hermione and I wouldn't be disturbed. My breath caught as I saw Harry land on the ground. He was shaky and slipped a bit. I was worried and wondered what had happened to him. He looked up at me and smiled. My face betrayed my worry when I saw bruises on his arms. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. He pulled the sleeve down smiled again and brushed it off like it was nothing. I was still wondering what had happened but I had other things on my mind.

I closed the curtain slowly and uncertain. I sighed and jumped onto Hermione's bed next to her. She smiled a sad smile down at me and that's when I remembered what I came to tell her. I sat up straight so fast that Hermione jumped in response. I started laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. When Hermione calmed me down I breathed heavily.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

"I…I'm…f…fine."

I managed to choke the answer out between hiccups.

"You looked worried over by the window, what did you see?"

"Oh, that. It was just Harry."

"Just Harry, Ginny this is you. He has never been just Harry."

"Fine, he was bruised on his arms. It was pretty bad, but he brushed it off and walked away so I don't think it's anything to be worried about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, pretty sure."

"Ok so what did you come in here to tell me?"

"Oh right. I have a new plan."

"Wait Ginny. I don't think I can take it anymore. It won't work."

"No Hermione, this one is different. Besides even if you don't want to do it it's too late. You're in it whether you like it or not."

I smirked triumphantly and Hermione rolled her eyes at me. I had won.

"Fine."

I chuckled and began my recount of how I came to think of this fantastic idea.

When I told her my fantastic plan her eyes and face lit up. I talked her through the fine details and then we thought of her best outfit. It would have to be stunning and eye catching. For my plan to work I would have to make Ron see reason. No one could look nicer than her. Everybody would do their best to get Ron and Hermione together if I had it my way.

I had it all worked out because everybody had to have partners.

"So there's you and Ron. Then I was thinking Fred and George with Alicia and Angelina. Neville and Luna definitely, Lupin and Tonks, Bill and Fleur, mum and dad and then Charlie would have to bring his girlfriend Mollie. That leaves Harry and me."

"That's good and all but what if Ron doesn't go with me, what if he picks another girl?"

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't pick another girl."

"Well what will he say about you and Harry, there has to be some objections there."

"Mum will be there, they can't do a thing."

"Hmm. Well apart from those minor things…IT'S PERFECT!"

Hermione squealed, which is very rare for Hermione. She hugged me until I couldn't breath and told me thank you so many times. It was happening and Hermione would be with Ron and I would be with Harry. I was bubbly and nothing could stop my bubble growing.

Unknown POV

A loud sound came from on top of a hill in a house. The roof had soared in the sky in response to a shout.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Ron I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'M NOT STUPID HARRY. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. THE PARTY?"

"What party?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT PARTY? YOU KNOW THE PARTY AT THE END OF THE SUMMER?"

"I have heard nothing of a party, explain please?"

"Oh…well we are having a party and I refuse to let you go with Ginny."

"Is that all this is about. Ron, you have to understand that we love each other and are together."

"Not in this house near me are you two ever going to be together. She's younger than you and she MY little sister."

"Hermione's my sister. Does that change anything?"

"That is different."

"I don't think it is Ron. Just drop it because your mum's going to be at this party you speaks of, so Ginny and I will have no trouble being together."

Ron was shut up as he realised Harry had won and he growled. Harry walked out the door, leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Arthur walked down the stairs and looked at Harry before helping him up.

"What are you up to down there Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley…"

"Please, call me Arthur."

"Arthur, what do you do if you like someone but can't be with them because of their relationship with your best mate?"

"Ah, so that's what the argument was about between you and Ron?"

"Yeah, we were a bit loud, sorry."

"That's alright Harry. Your situation is a tough one and I think that you should follow your heart, it will lead you in the right direction."

"Even if I could get into big trouble."

"If your heart says so, then yes."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

Harry walked down stairs leaving Mr. Weasley smiling down at him. Harry was beaming filled with new wisdom. He sat down in the living room formulating a plan. His plan was to find a way to get Ginny away at the party, whatever it took.

**Hey thanks for everything guys. Also read my profile and I accept anonymous reviews now. This means that anyone random who reads this has no excuse not to review. Also can you please tell me if I should write a sequel about how Ron and Hermione get together or add that to this story. Thanks  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

Chapter 9

Ginny's POV

Everybody new about the party and the house was bustling constantly with activity. I wouldn't be surprised if people had heard the occupants of the house from all over the country. We had told every one who had to travel far early. They were arriving two days before the party and the girls were going shopping.

Mum was in crazy organising mode and never stopped. Harry was keeping himself busy and seemed awfully distracted. He barely even talked, not that he had anyone to talk to. He still hadn't explained the bruising to me yet and I didn't tell anyone, but I was worried. It was just natural to be worried for him; it was like I was made that way. I don't think he really knew how much I worried about him.

Hermione was trying to help anywhere she could. She was using her sudden burst of energy to organise everything. Her energy burst came as soon as I told her about the party and how she would be going with Ron. She couldn't stop smiling and didn't even disapprove of the twins' jokes. They were getting a little annoyed because there was no one to argue or disagree with.

Ron was trying to spend his entire time sitting, eating or sleeping. He was the only one who didn't want this party to happen. Fred and George had almost gotten over Harry and me as long as we didn't show affection in front of them. Ron however had different views of the situation. He thought the party was just another way for Harry and me to get together. Even if it was he was still being ridiculous. He really didn't want the party to happen but I was sure deep inside he just didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hermione with his two left feet.

The twins were doing small jobs when asked but mostly avoided mum's frantic orders. They hid in their room or went outside to practice their beating. To add to the noise in the house we heard regular explosions coming from their room. Sometimes I saw them quietly skip by mum to run outside then carry something inside. I didn't know how they did it because it seemed like mum was everywhere, but they always got away.

I was in on all the organising. Mum said that considering it was my idea I had to help her with all the planning. I spent my time drawing out seating plans and layouts of the area. I had to get the lighting right and the decorations. It was stressful and time consuming. I enjoyed it but it was draining.

Tonks came over and announced herself by knocking over two chairs and stubbing her toe on the kitchen table.

"TONKS!"

I ran into the kitchen, hugged her and she chuckled.

"How did you manage to knock over two chairs in broad daylight?"

"It's me we're talking about Ginny; I can't enter a room without hitting something."

She scratched her head and I laughed.

"So are we going shopping or what?"

"I'll just grab Hermione, mum and Fleur. Fleur arrived a couple of hours ago. I also need to grab my bag."

"I'll be waiting."

She was standing as still as possible trying not to knock anything else over when I left her. I bounded up the stairs and thought about the girls day out I was about to enjoy. Fleur had arrived a few of hours ago with Bill. His hair had grown even longer and shaggier. Fleur loved it but mum still pestered him to get it all chopped off.

The girls all needed dresses because I decided formal maybe semi formal, was the way to go for this party. We would all have to look stunning, especially Hermione. I made sure all the girls were in on my matchmaking plan. We would make Hermione and Ron sat next to each other, dance together and hold hands. I hoped it would give Ron the courage to ask her out on a proper date and that absolutely nothing went wrong.

After grabbing Hermione and my bag I ran back down the stairs, absolutely thrilled about going shopping.

"We have to go to a muggle shop first, I refuse to wear robes."

"Ginny they are traditional."

"Mum, please don't make me."

"I am not making you just merely suggesting you should."

"I too would like muggle clothing; it's much more comfortable for me."

"Hermione I understand that, but Ginny dear you have grown up with robes."

"That doesn't matter mum."

"Ok girls just calm down." Tonks intervened before I threw a tantrum. She knew I had a short temper sometimes and the separation from Harry was making it worse.

"I agree with Tonks."

"Thank you Fleur. Now can we go?"

We headed for the fireplace thinking of flooing to diagon alley then going out to London. I haven't shopped in London for ages and getting dresses was just the thing I needed. As we walked along the crowded streets we were all in deep discussion.

"So Tonks how is Lupin?"

"He's ok Molly."

"Is that all Tonks, ok?"

"Well when you put it that way, he's a little more than ok."

They all giggled. Hermione and I were leading in front and chatting to ourselves.

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Don't even get me started; I'm so angry at my brothers because of it."

"Its ok Gin, you're doing better than Ron and me."

"Hermione everything will be fine after the party. Trust me." hermione frowned at my smirk.

Hermione was the only one who called me Gin apart from Harry.

We started with some nice things we saw in the window, but nothing really caught our eyes. After a while we had nothing until I shrieked.

"That one, that one there."

"Gin I don't know if it will look good."

"Are you crazy it's perfect?"

Mum, Tonks and Fleur had gathered around us and were all looking in the direction I was pointing. There in the shop of a window was the perfect dress for Hermione to entice Ron. She just stood there glaring at me so I grabbed her hand and ran toward the shop.

I took the dress from the window and pushed Hermione into the change rooms.

"Does it fit?"

"I just got in here and haven't moved because I'm trying to think of what just happened. One minute we were out on the street and next second I was standing here holding an amazing dress in my hand."

"That's right so try it on."

"Ok, ok. Go look around in the shop for anything you like."

"Tell me when you're done."

I went to the shop and looked around. I bumped into Tonks and she smiled down at me.

"I don't know what dress to get until I work out what colour my hair will be."

"Maybe blonde, but then you don't want to go against your signature purple."

Tonks laughed so hard and the shop owners looked down at her. They glared daggers in her direction which made her laugh harder. They were about to walk over to us to ask us to leave when Tonks put her hands up in surrender. She hiccupped a couple of times before finally regaining control of her body.

I turned away and looked around the shop for something that would look good. There were summer dresses that were semi-formal and then there were very formal gowns. They all looked adorable and elegant but none where what I wanted. I wanted the right dress that I would love and so would Harry.

"GINNY!"

"Oo, Hermione do you have it on?"

"Yes…but…err."

"What is it Hermione, show us?"

Hermione walked out.

I was speechless and stood wide eyed staring at the woman in front of me. Hermione didn't look like Hermione instead she looked like an elegant woman who was absolutely beautiful.

"I knew it was the wrong thing. I was thinking a bit more cover, it's a bit revealing."

"No…it's perfect."

I managed to choke out my words through my shock. I never thought I would see the day when Hermione would look this wonderful, even though she wasn't wearing makeup nor had her hair done. Mum, Fleur and Tonks came over to where we were standing. Their responses were much like mine. Then when the initial shock passed mum ran over to Hermione and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Mum careful of the dress."

"Sorry dear."

Harry's POV

Hermione spared me a 'save me' glance as Ginny pulled her out the door. I chuckled to myself and thought that a girls' day out would do some good for Hermione. I knew that as a much as she said she wouldn't enjoy it, she would secretly love every minute of their little excursion.

I entered the lounge room and found Mr. Weasley looking at the long list of chores Ginny had left the boys.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you're here. We have to get started on these jobs straight away. It seems Ginny has left an extensive list of what she wants done before the big night. Speaking about the night, do you know who you're taking?"

I stopped a second to think about what would happen if I told Mr. Weasley about the situation I was in. if I told him he could sort out Gin's brother's and not tell Mrs. Weasley about it either. If I told him I could be happy with Ginny without going behind Ron's back or getting bashed into a pulp. It was the perfect plan and I didn't have a clue why I hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Well…"

I was about to begin my story when Ron bounded down the stairs looking an awfully lot more cheerful then before.

"I know who Harry's taking to the party. He owes me big time as well because it took me ages to get into contact with her."

I looked puzzled towards Ron and he shot me a smirk. I realised what he had done. The nasty little devil set me up with someone else so I couldn't go with his sister and now he's making it like I asked him to and he did me a huge favour. I scowled at him and fumed.

"Who is it Ron?"

"Harry you know all well who it is. You're just building up to the big moment. It's LUNA!"

My jaw locked. Luna, of all people Luna. When I think about it she's not that bad but still, LUNA!

"I know Harry it's too much, but you're my best mate. I wouldn't want you going to the ball without someone would I?"

Ron smirked again and turned to his dad, collected his list of chores and headed outside to feed the chickens.

"Well anyway Harry I think it's great that you're taking Luna. Here's your list of things and when you go upstairs could you please call Fred and George down."

"Sure Mr. Weasley."

"Oh and Harry, were you going to say something before?"

"That was nothing, see you later Mr. Weasley."

"Bye and Harry?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur."

"Ok Arthur."

I dragged my feet upstairs taking one stair at a time. It was tedious but it cleared my brain. I didn't care if I went behind Ron's back anymore. I opened the door to his room and in the corner I had a basket stashed. I made sure it was still there and then covered it back up with the blanket. I was going to disregard the plan when I had talked to Mr. Weasley, but then Ron had to set me up. So the plan was back in action.

**Ok, I am exceptionally sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I don't really have an excuse. I finally put pen to paper and finished this chapter without the dresses, THANK GOODNESS! Next chapter will come when it comes and I am sorry to those who had to wait because I hate it when stories aren't done and people don't update in ages. Anyway thanks as always for reading and hopefully you can forgive me for my despicable**** behaviour****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

Chapter 10

Harry's POV

After storming away from Ron and Mr. Weasley…I mean Arthur, I sat gloomily staring out the bedroom window. I sat there for a while before realising how dark it had gotten and the girls should be back soon. As if on cue I heard three pops in the distance. Looking across the yard I saw the girls perform side-along apparate into the garden. They were all laughing and smiling and carrying bags full of what I assumed to be the result of a day full of heavy shopping.

I was glad the girls got back safely, but seeing them made me ache for a way to communicate with Ginny. Flying overhead in the distance I saw a gleaming white shape. It was moving toward the house and only when it got close enough I realised that it was Hedwig. She had been away hunting this whole time because she wasn't allowed out at the Dursley's. Still on my train of thought about communication I had an idea.

Ginny's POV

I welcomed the sight of an inviting couch after a full day of shopping. I was extremely impressed at our successfulness in finding just the right things. We were each ready to dazzle our dates and I couldn't wait to see Harry's face when I showed up in my dress.

I collapsed onto the cushions and sighed. In the background I heard Hermione collapsing next to me, Tonks knocking over another chair and mum saying hello to dad.

"So how did the shopping trip go?"

"It was great; we all had a marvelous time." Mum gave dad a peck on the cheek before starting to cook dinner.

"Did Hermione or Ginny tell you?"

I opened my eyes when they mentioned my name.

"Tell me what?"

"Harry is going with Luna."

I sat up straight with a look that resembled something between shocked and appalled plastered on my face. I bolted out the back to see Ron on the tire swing. I was livid and I knew Ron had something to do with this charade. He looked up as I approached and I saw something in his eyes. Was it regret, or just fear?

"What did you do?" I asked as calmly as I could at that point in time, but I was very distraught.

"I heard you needed a date so I took the liberty of getting Neville and Luna to accompany you and Harry to the party.

I could not believe he even considered doing something so…so barbaric.

"Not only is Harry going with Luna, I'm going with Neville. What were you thinking, you can't just 'take the liberty' to find someone else a date. It doesn't work that way. I can't believe you would do something like this."

I growled and stormed off. I was not in the mood to put up with Ron. Sometimes he did not think.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I sat down on my desk staring out at the clear night. The stars were shining and the moon was half full. I was glad Remus could make it to the party and wouldn't have to worry about, well moons. Suddenly a white shape appeared outside my window. Hedwig extended her wings to catch a draft of wind to keep her afloat. She looked beautiful in contrast with the dark night. I quickly unlatched my window and she swooped in landing on my desk. After undoing the letter from her foot I recognised the writing as Harry's.

My smile stretched across my face and I couldn't believe I could finally communicate with him. It seemed almost surreal but that just sounded silly because he was in the same house as me. I ripped open the letter and began to read instantly.

_Dear Gin,_

_I can't believe finally Ron can't get in between us. I told Hedwig if he tried to intercept the letter then she has permission to peck his eyes out._

_I've missed you, even though I've seen you every day. I hope you're in your room. I didn't want to send Hedwig around the house looking for you because it may have been a little suspicious. Right now I am outside near the pond, but don't come out here. Hermione's with me and Ron will be coming out any second now. We've made the excuse that Hedwig is going to Luna's or Neville's and back. So you never got this letter._

_I wanted to write much more but that would have meant I would have to wait longer for you to reply. I couldn't have that._

_Love Harry_

As fast as I could I ripped out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry,_

_You wouldn't believe how much I have wanted to hear from you. I am so angry at Ron for all he's done. I give Hedwig permission to peck his eyes out whether he intercepts the letter or not. _

_I'm sorry you have to wait but I thought to make it more believable we have to stall the letters. Hedwig can't possibly fly form here to Luna's or Neville's and back in the course of mere minutes. _

_I missed you too. Sometimes I am fighting the urge to just stand next to you or say hello. I always have to bite my tongue because of Ron. He just doesn't understand. We'll get him though. _

_Love Ginny_

I tied the letter to Hedwig's foot before sending her on her way. I watched as she soared out the window spreading her snow white wings to the world. She landed on Harry's shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate peck. I smiled to myself before lying on my bed. I knew I would have to wait a while before my next letter came but I could barely contain my excitement. Much to my surprise Hedwig swooped through the open window and dropped a letter on my head. She landed on my head rest and started grooming her feathers.

_Dear Gin,_

_Ron's not our here yet so we can send letter's as fast as we like. I can't wait to hear from you again and as much as Ron says that I wanted to go with Luna, I really wanted to go with you. _

_Here he comes so we are going to have to cut this short. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning._

_Missing you always,_

_Love Harry_

I motioned for Hedwig to come off my head rest and onto my bed. She hopped down and I lightly stroked her feathers.

"Thank you so much Hedwig. I don't have any more letters to send to Harry today so you can go back to him but fly around a bit so Ron doesn't see where you came from. Try to be inconspicuous even though that's hard for you. Thank you again and good night."

Hedwig flew out the window and into the cool night. I leaned against my pillows and almost instantly fell asleep. I dreamed of Harry and me on our cliff, with the wind in our hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

I walked into the room I shared with the traitor Ron who was my best friend. I couldn't believe the nerve he had. I didn't want to go with Luna and I never said I did. Not that she's bad or anything, it's just I had my sights set on the red head who just happened to be Ron's sister. Great!

Ron was sprawled across the bed face down. He was motionless and either sleeping or dead. Not that I cared but it seemed interesting. After seeing Ron's stationary figure I took in the look of the room. I could actually see the floor. All of his clothes were in his cupboard and all of the things that were previously in his cupboard were in their right spots.

I was amazed to say the least. I had never seen Ron's room this clean before and it was like I was in a dream. Sure his mum and dad told him to clean his room 24/7, but I didn't actually expect him to ever do it. Maybe that's why he looked dead on his bed. He had used all of his energy by cleaning his overly messy room. I wouldn't have been surprised but I highly doubted it.

I walked over and kicked his mattress.

"Hey wake up dumb ass you have chores to do, a suit to get ready and a girl to ask to the party." I wasn't talking to him but since I had been writing to Ginny I have been feeling much better. I looked toward Hedwig sitting in his cage and smiled at my brilliance.

"ohn eind eeee."

A muffled reply was all I got in response.

"Maybe you could try lifting your head to talk. Or I could just pick someone to go with you. How about Romilda Vane? Just a suggestion."

When I made this comment his head whipped up followed by the rest of his body. I moved away from where I was standing above his head to avoid getting hit. He began pacing and occasionally fixing things that were out of place around the room. Not that there was much to fix, it had all been put away somewhere.

"I said don't remind me. I know I have to ask her and I will. I just don't know how and if I can find the courage to. She's a girl for Christ's sake. Like any girl would want to go anywhere with me. Besides she's probably already asked someone and got a dress to match his outfit or something girly like that. She'll probably be picky with her guys to. She's like that, I think. Why would she pick me? She's my friend nothing more. We have been friends for 5 years now and been through a lot and not like I don't want more it's just I don't want to ruin what we have. I mean who would?" his steps had gotten larger and faster. He had run out of breath from talking so fast and now he was mumbling under his breath while still pacing.

I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood for sympathy and was about to leave before remembering why I was in there in the first place. Trust me it wasn't to listen to Ron worry about his problems. I quickly checked out the basket in the corner and was reassured that he hadn't touched it in his cleaning frenzy. I concluded it was to keep his mind off asking Hermione to the party. Not that it worked, he always thought of her.

I quickly ducked out of the room before he noticed.

"Hey don't you even care?" obviously he thought that all the things he had done to me this holiday was ok.

"Sorry Ron. Oh and I hate to say it, but you deserve it. Wait what am I saying, I don't hate to say it at all." After I said this I ran outside for a ride before he could react.

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I had great friends, even though they were fighting, a beautiful dress and a party coming up. What more could a girl want? A date of course! I was so sure Ron would have asked by now but I suppose I was wrong. Sometimes he was so insecure he was blinded by the fact that I obviously liked him. I mean DAH! Yes, I still liked him. Even after he was so stupid and immature that he wrote to Luna and Neville. Why couldn't he have left well enough alone?

Ron's POV

Ok so I admit it. I felt sorry for Harry. I knew he really liked Ginny and I would prefer him then some stranger. I regret being hard on him but I can't turn back now. I can be a bit firm sometimes but I suppose I have made such a big deal about this that Fred and George would hold it against me the rest of my life if I caved. I would be dubbed "ron-who-was-too-scared-of-his-best-mate-to-stop-him-from-going-out-with-his-little-sister". Not that I was scared, but I know they would take it the wrong way.

I also didn't mean to write to Luna or Neville. It was all on impulse because I was too caught up in my own world and now that I have asked them I can't just reject them. I mean neville's alright and luna can be weird sometimes, but she is good at heart. Now Ginny and Harry are angry at me. Not only them but worst of all hermione. I don't think she really knew how much I cared for her and I wanted to ask her but I was afraid. Aren't we all afraid of rejection?

Harry wasn't any help on that front though. He's my best friend and he leaves me in such a state that I even cleaned my room. It's practically spotless. I know I haven't given him much help with Ginny but the man could cut me some slack, right?

Unknown POV

Ron heard Harry yell at him after closing the door. He wondered why Harry's happiness had grown in the past day but quickly stopped that thought before wrenching open the door. His initial plan was to tackle Harry to the ground, pin him down and then ask for advice. It wasn't a very polite way to do things but it seemed to be the way that worked with Harry lately. Ron was not expecting the very girl that occupied all his thoughts to be standing outside his door with her hand up to knock.

He kicked off the ground and wrapped his arms around hermione, taking her to the floor. He rolled over her so he was on top. He straddled her and grabbed both her hands and pinned her arms above her head. His face was inches in front of hers before he realised who it was. Her eyes were wide and wild and her hair was disheveled. He slowly opened his mouth to explain but no words came out. He looked like a fish out of water.

The grip around Hermione's hands slackened but Ron did not let go. He moved his head away from her face but did not get up.

"Good morning to you too Ron," hermione smiled.

Ron was utterly surprised she didn't start yelling at him and shoving him off. She didn't seem to object to the situation at all.

"Sorry hermione. I didn't mean to…you know. I thought you were Harry. I was ready to pound him until he told me what I wanted to know." hermione silently noticed that he didn't make one move to even try to get up. She looked at him in disbelief for a moment before realising the position she was in, under Ron. Quickly and effectively she thought of an excuse.

"That's ok, I don't mind. It's just…could you possibly get up, I'm losing feeling in my legs."

He practically leaped off her and soon enough he was holding out a hand so he could help her up. She gladly took it and was pulled into a standing position.

"Well I was just about to ask you why Harry ran off but I can see I don't really want to know. What did you need Harry to tell you, maybe I can help?"

"Err…well…um…it wasn't nothing, I mean wasn't anything."

"Ok then, see you later Ron." Hermione was half expecting him to ask her then but she made a mental not to get her hopes up too high instead.

All gears in Ron's brain were turning furiously deciding whether it was the right moment or not. He thought she was a good mood and seemed pretty happy. However he reminded himself that he was never really good at reading girls. Eh, what the heck.

"WAIT HERMIONE!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

**Hey, for any of you who read that author's note that was on for about 5 minutes i got chapter 12 working. For those who didn't you can just ignore this and continue reading :)**

Chapter 12

Unknown POV

Ron's breathing hitched when he realised what he was about to do. There was no going back. Hermione turned around and faced Ron giving him a questioning look. For one thing when he called her back he practically screamed it to the world and deep down Hermione was anticipating that this would be it.

"I…I…err…well…I wanted to a…ask you a…err…a question."

Ron was moving his hands around trying to get his point across. Hermione was a little stunned. She was wondering how on earth one person could stutter so much in one sentence. It was kind of cute though.

"Okay."

Ron took a deep calming breath to try and settle his jumpy nerves. Hermione bit her lip.

"Well I was just wondering."

"What is it Ron?"

"You know that uh party coming up?"

Hermione's face lit up as she looked forward to his next sentence.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go…with me?"

Her smile reached her chocolate brown eyes.

"As my, my, my date."

In the next moment Ron was bombarded by Hermione with a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He snaked his arms around her waist, savouring the way that they seemed to fit together perfectly. He lifted her off the ground and swung her in a small circle. Their smiles stretched wide across their faces and they were both wondering why it never happened earlier.

Ron reluctantly placed Hermione's feet back on the floor but didn't let go.

"Thank you." Ron felt Hermione's warm breath against his skin.

She drew away from the hug and instantly felt the cold without him.

"I have to go now."

"You do?"

"You'll see me later."

"Okay, see you."

Hermione pecked Ron on the cheek and unwillingly turned away and bounced down the stairs. Still smiling Ron walked into his room and busied himself with messing it up again.

Ginny's POV

I woke up to a beam of sun shining in through my open window. Damn sun! Damn window! Stupid Ginny for waiting for Hedwig to come back and falling asleep in the process! I thought about the day to come. Then it hit me…today was the party! I sat up and opened my eyes. I did it all to fast and it resulted in a world spinning and a headache.

I steadied myself before practically running to the bathroom. Hot showers were a commodity in my house and I wasn't in the mood for waiting for anyone else.

The feeling of hot water coursing down my back was reassuring and peaceful. I couldn't wait for today to come because this holiday had been to slow. The party was going to be my time to relax and enjoy. After washing my hair I turned off the taps and grabbed my towel. Getting ready would take hours, especially because I need to do Hermione's hair.

I walked into my room and was surprised to find Hermione's bed empty. Down stairs I heard the clatter of plates and cutlery. After getting changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, I ran downstairs to see who was up.

In the kitchen I was amazed to see everybody awake and eating breakfast. They were all showered and dressed.

"Morning Ginny dear."

"Hey mum. Why is everybody up so early?"

"It's not early, you slept in. besides we have a lot of work to do today."

Huh! I thought I was the first person awake and rearing to go. Boy was I wrong!

I sat down in between Fred and George who had wicked smiles on their faces. They were staring at Hermione and then Ron and then back to Hermione. My eyes widened in absolute shock. I don't know what came over me but I just started laughing. It was like I had all this built up emotion and laughter was the only way out. I fell off my chair and began crying with laughter.

My whole family was staring at me incredulously. After my little laughing fit subsided I attempted to get back into my seat. I lost my grip and toppled back onto the floor. Once onto my seat again I grabbed a sausage and a piece of toast and began eating. Everybody was still staring and I looked around the room. Each person around me had wide eyes and open mouths.

I shrugged.

"What? It was funny!"

"What was funny?" My dad looked at my questioningly.

"Ron finally asked Hermione out and she said yes." I pointed my fingers at both Ron and Hermione as if that would prove my point. "I'm surprised you guys didn't catch on earlier."

Everybody shifted their gaze to hermione and Ron while I escaped the confines of the kitchen to my room. I only had hours to get ready and I need all the time I could get.

Harry's POV

I watched Ginny escape the kitchen and run up the stairs. She could sure get the attention away from her if she wanted. Maybe that would in handy for us.

After everyone had finished breakfast I helped clear the table then do the dishes. I was in a joyful mood. My mind was set on the plan and nothing else.

Ginny's POV

It was past midday and Charlie had arrived with Mollie during lunch. Straight after the table was cleaned I grabbed Hermione's hand and Mollie's. Mollie grabbed Fleur's hand and Hermione took Tonks'. Together we bolted upstairs to get ready. Mum decided she would help downstairs and get ready after.

Once inside my room we sat Hermione down and began instantly. We were certain she would take the longest and then she could help with the rest of us. We began with her make up, and then moved to do her hair. It was up in a bun with some loose strands hanging around her face. She looked magnificent and she hadn't even gotten changed yet. I bet she didn't even realise how beautiful she actually looked.

We quickly pushed Fleur into her seat after we had finished with Hermione. Her natural beauty shone so we didn't need much make up. After putting it on lightly we discovered that she truly and honestly didn't need something done to her hair. It was amazing to say the least.

Tonks was next, fanning out her bright purple hair that was sure to clash with her dress. Fleur mentioned that fact and Tonks scowled. Apparently it didn't matter whether it clashed or not, her hair was staying purple. Fleur grunted but then continued with the make up. Personally I loved Tonks' hair and I agreed that she shouldn't change it.

That left Mollie and me but Mollie said she didn't want any make up done. We weren't having that after all this trouble everyone was going to look their best and Mollie was going to behave. After practically tackling her into the chair Tonks conjured up a rope and we tied her to it.

"It's inevitable Mollie, face the facts."

"I'll get you one day for this I assure you."

"Believe me; you'll thank me for it." I smiled sweetly and swung her around to face the mirror. Then we began her make over.

She stared at the mirror in awe at her reflection. Sometimes people just think so little of themselves. Geez!

I was next and I eagerly sat myself down wondering what Fleur had in store for me since she was already dressed. She was to do my hair and makeup while everyone else got changed. Hermione was dressed and helped where she could but there wasn't much she could do. Tonks was trying to find her misplaced dress and Mollie was getting changed in the corner.

I smiled to myself at what Fleur was wearing. I found it and deemed it absolutely perfect for the occasion. Her dress was silver and reached to the floor. It was strapless and below her chest was a line of sparkling diamonds that shimmered when she moved. On the back above the diamonds was a criss cross pattern. She looked absolutely marvellous which was easily attainable by Fleur, but that didn't stop it being amazing. She would practically knock Bill dead.

She turned me around in the chair to face her.

"You zall not zee until I am finized."

After applying my makeup she went behind me to do my hair. I could see my room stretched out before me. The smiling faces that surrounded me were excited and exceptionally happy. Mollie was smoothing out her dress to make sure it was perfect and Tonks was changing after finally locating her missing dress.

Mollie was wearing a cream knee length dress that fit her curves perfectly. It had thick strap and was low cut. On the back a hexagon that was angled to look a bit like a diamond was cut out. Lace circled the bottom and she still didn't seem too happy about it.

"Mollie you look beautiful. I'm sure that Charlie will ask you to marry him once he sees you today." She smiled wryly at that comment but continued trying to make it look better. I chuckled at her insecurity.

Tonks was finally changed and deciding her hair colour because she wasn't sure. She stuck with the purple and shrugged obviously trying not to care that much. She was wearing a cute delicate turquoise number with a thick waist belt and the rest flowing down above her knees. She had thick straps and although the hair clashed her eyes stood out and shone. She smiled content at her reflection.

"Ginny you're done."

"Thanks Fleur." I got up and rushed to my closet quickly getting changed. Once I had finished making sure everything was perfect in my reflection I turned around to find everyone had left my room apart from Hermione and me. She smiled a genuine smile and I returned the favour.

"Ginny you look amazing."

"Not as good as the girl in front of me."

"Well are you ready?"

"I'd be ready for Harry but I really don't think I want me feet trampled by Neville."

We both laughed joyfully and then walked out of the room together.

As we took each step we could hear the music get louder and louder until we were in view of everyone. No one had yet to go outside where the main party would be taking place. I could see all of my family and friends. Then I turned to Hermione and we both nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

**Dedication: To my dear friend, Leah who designed the dresses for my use. She's awesome!**

Chapter 13

Harry's POV

The party had started and everybody was at the Burrow downstairs in the living room. Everyone except the two people I really wanted to see one of my best friends and my girlfriend, but not my date. Ron fidgeted beside me obviously anxious about the night. I think he regretted setting me up with Luna, but as long as he's stubborn enough not to admit it I won't forgive him.

"Harry…I…do I look ok?" Ron stammered. Without even looking at him I grunted.

"C'mon please, this is really important to me." He quickly covered his mouth but the damaged had already been done. IMPORTANT TO HIM?! What is he on about? This was meant to be important to me until he had to go ruin it with his 'little-ronniekins-is-a-hero-because-he-saved-harry-from-going-to-the-party-without-a-date' charade. He made everyone think I couldn't get a date myself. I glared at him and he flinched.

"Ron, you're pushing it mate." I whispered this through clenched teeth and a smile. Luna was standing not far away talking to Neville. When my eyes raked over his expression I saw it in his eyes. It was the same look I saw in Ron's eyes when he was with hermione and in Hermione's eyes when she spoke to Ron. Luna's eyes also bore that very same thing. It's too bad Neville doesn't notice these things and even if he did he wouldn't have enough courage to say anything. I do hope things work out well for them in the end.

I slipped away from Ron when I thought he was distracted and I knew that Luna wouldn't miss me when she was around Neville. I walked into the kitchen and pulled up a seat. Charlie walked in with two empty glasses. He had a smile as wide as his face, but everything went sour when he saw me sitting there. He put on a rough voice hoping it would intimidate me.

"Fred and George have filled me in on what's been happening these holidays." I froze, not Charlie as well. "Bill won't be happy when he finds out either. You know he's always been extra protective of her, ever since she was born." Oh no, bill. "It's ok I made sure he wouldn't find out until after the party. I didn't think mum would want any black eyes in the pictures." He smiled wickedly and I finally knew what I was getting into, but it was worth it. "Just so you remember if you hurt her in any way possible then she has six older brothers that won't hesitate just because you are the boy who lived. Also I don't want to see you dancing with her until after we talk later. Got it." He scowled at me and then Mollie came in. his face lite up and kissed her on the cheek. Maybe he actually liked this one.

"We discussed this." She motioned towards me.

"I didn't say anything of the sort we were just having a man to man conversation. Weren't we Harry?" he looked menacing so I just agreed with him. "Come on Mollie."

She shook her head at him and then followed.

I let a breath go I hadn't realised I was holding. I opened the kitchen door an inch and saw the figures of Mollie and Charlie walking through he crowd. When they were far enough away I stepped out and stood in the corner of the room. I saw the figure of bill rise above everybody. As he stood on his chair he cleared his voice.

"hello everybody, welcome to the semi-formal party we decided to host because it was an excuse for mum to cook lots of food and we didn't have a better way to spend the last night of the holidays. Now that everyone is here…"

Molly interrupted him and whispered in his ear.

"Ok we are waiting on two people that will be down shortly. They are probably just being fashionably late…"

Molly interrupted again.

"Ok can everyone start to move outside into the backyard were the main party will be taking place. Watch out for gnomes because Fred and George really suck at de-gnoming the garden."

"Yeah well you'd be crap too if mum took your wand away that very day so you had to do it the muggle way."

"We were running around trying to knock them out with a pipe all day. I'd like to see you do that." Fred and George interrupted them and then everybody began moving out.

I moved out from my corner to look at the stairs where Luna and Neville were last. On the top of the stairs was Hermione. She was taking one step at a time and she looked amazing. Her hair was tamed and up in a bun like at the Yule ball. Light make up covered her face and made her brown eyes stand out. I could see the effect she was having on Ron.

Ron's POV

My palms were sweaty as usual when I was anywhere near Hermione. When she reached the bottom of the stairs my knees felt weak and I had to grab the wall for support. She was wearing a stunning deep red gown. Starting from the top her breasts were covered (although I wish they weren't…Ron that was horrible) by two thick strips which crossed over at the back. A waist band hugged her beautiful curves. At the back beneath the waist band an upside down pentagon was cut out. The red silk flowed to the floor and Hermione looked stunning. She linked arms with me and we headed outside.

I managed to stutter a jumble of words.

"You l…look b…b…beautiful."

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Ronald."

Harry's POV

Then when Hermione reached the bottom I saw a flash of red on the top of the stairs. It was her hair, Ginny's hair. As soon as I saw her my mouth went dry and I gulped. She was mesmerising in her hip hugging dress that dropped to the floor. It was pale, pale red and complexion matched perfectly. I didn't know much about dresses but I would describe this one as being a strapless v-line but it had a strap. It was going from the back left to the top of her left breast then circulating her body and joining to the back on the right. It's hard to explain especially for me, but it looked damn good on her. No one had ever taken my breath away like she did then. She captured conservative and sexy in one perfect dress.

Luna found me at the time that Ginny linked arms with Neville. I knew she didn't like him and he didn't like her in that way. That didn't stop the feeling of jealousy. I heard Luna's small voice.

"It will work out in the end."

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing."

We kept on moving outside with the small crowd.

The backyard of the burrow was laid out with a table that would seat everybody. As you could tell it was very long. Around the edge of the garden, gnomes had been stunned and set up for decoration. It looked amazing compared to usual. The music was set up outside and everybody was walking arm in arm, or hand in hand, with their couples. Some started mingling and socialising while others began moving towards the large table. It was where the food was located.

Luna dragged me over to the food table placing me next to Hermione and her next to Neville. Ginny sat on the other side of Neville and Ron on the other side of Hermione. I wasn't in the mood for food so I sat there listening to Luna talk constantly to Neville and I could tell he was catching onto her every word. Ron and Hermione sat in content silence holding hands and occasionally blushing but still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Harry, do you want to swap seats with me?"

Ginny's POV

I sat there bored with not much of an appetite. Counting on my fingers I recalled the couples here today. Hermione and Ron were together. Neville and Luna were together, even if they didn't know it yet. Even Charlie, the biggest bachelor ever, had bought someone. Sure Harry and I were together, but we weren't together. Right?

"Hey Harry, do you want to swap seats with me?"

I shot up in my seat and turned to Neville with wide eyes. He was slowly getting up in his seat to swap with Harry until someone coughed. There was Charlie in his suit like dress robes glaring at Neville.

"You should go dance with Ginny, Neville." He gave poor Neville a death stare and I shot him back one. It said back-off-or-else. He then smiled sweetly and pointed to the middle of the yard where my mother and father were smiling and laughing. He knew she was everyone's weakness. She looked so happy and nobody wanted to ruin the night in times like these.

"Come on Neville." I grabbed Neville's hand grudgingly and led him away from the table.

Harry's POV

Ginny just left with her hand enclosed in Neville's and Charlie gave me one more look before walking away. I tried to remember the plan that I had made in my mind. As I thought about it I realised it wasn't very well planned out. So many things could go wrong and it was more of an idea then a plan. It was all I had though so I was resorting to it.

"Luna, I'm just going to go to the toilet. Ok?"

"Yes of course Harry. Good luck."

"Huh?"

"Nothing I said, see you later."

What was all that about? Luna can surely freak you out sometimes. Whatever just happened slipped my mind as I crept into the house towards the upstairs bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom I quickly whipped out my invisibility cloak and covered me with it. I slipped out of the bathroom and headed up the next set of stairs towards Ron's room. Inside it was like a bombshell hit. He had been messing everything up since he asked Hermione to the party. I picked up the blanket and the basket that was hiding underneath it.

Once outside again, I headed straight for the broom shed. I had to dodge the dancers and the jolly, celebrating, abundance of people. I reached for my Firebolt then searched for Ginny. My angel was standing with Neville, Tonks and Lupin. They were just talking and he needed to somehow get her away from everyone else.

Ginny's POV

I was standing next to Tonks and Lupin who couldn't keep his eyes off her. I would catch him absentmindedly gazing over in her direction and up and down her body. She would just smile and blush and continue her conversation with Neville.

Just then Hedwig caught me by surprise when she landed on my shoulder and started nibbling affectionately on my ear. I knew that this was her way to tell me she wanted food but I couldn't understand why she couldn't go hunting. Just then it hit me. HARRY!

"Hedwig, I'm in the middle of a party. I can feed you later." I tried to act nonchalant and I thought it was working. Just as suddenly as Hedwig came Luna appeared behind.

"Feed her now, I think she would enjoy some of the food your mother made." Luna seemed to know something but she wouldn't let on so I went with it.

"Yes…I'm sure she would. Please excuse me."

I headed for the end of the food table with Hedwig on my shoulders.

Harry's POV

After sending Hedwig off I ran to the food table hoping she would get the message. I saw Ginny heading for the table looking around for something. I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You look so cute when you're confused." She gasped but kept walking trying to be casual and not suspicious. "so what's going to happen is you are going to come under the coat when no one is watching, so send Hedwig on her way, she's too obvious." She let go of my snowy owl and jumped under the coat before anyone saw.

She embraced me in a hug so warm and heartfelt I couldn't let go. Then I remembered my 'idea'. We mounted the broom and I kicked off.

Before we could get a meter into the air someone screamed and I realised we were uncovered. All of the Weasley brothers turned in our direction and came running. I lowered the broom to the ground knowing we'd been busted.

**Hey guys. I have the pictures Leah drew of the dresses and I want to show you but I don't know how to put them on the site. I have them on my computer but how to put them on the site? Your help would be much appreciated. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

Chapter 14

Ginny's POV

We were surrounded and I was absolutely sure that there was no way of getting out of this without getting hexed into oblivion. I felt a warm breath on my neck and heard Harry whisper.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve."

I thought thoroughly before answering.

"One more, maybe. If not be prepared to fly as fast as you can. Ron looks like a beetroot."

In fact he looked more like a tomato but hey I wasn't going to mention it. Without thinking about what I was doing, I screamed.

"FRED AND GEORGE MADE OUT AT A PARTY THE OTHER WEEK!"

Harry took his cue to leave kicking off the ground hard and soon enough my distracted family looked like a group of ants. They were all staring incredulously at my older brothers. Disbelief, or was it disgust was etched into their features. The twins looked like a mixture of embarrassed, feigning confused, angry and above all else speechless. I laughed hysterically and Harry had trouble keeping the broom steady.

"Were you being serious?"

"Yup! They were off their faces but that didn't mean they didn't do it. Besides, what's a better time to take advantage of their stupidity when you're surrounded and just want to spend time with your gorgeous boyfriend?" I smiled and he hugged me tighter using the arm that wasn't steering the broom.

Harry laughed and it was music to my ears. I wanted so much just to land and bring his luscious red lips upon mine. We were in the air for a couple of minutes before Harry tilted the broom down and we started our descent. He was careful when we landed on the ground and stepped off the broom before pulling me into a hug. We were like that for a minute; his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. We released and moved to the picnic basket Harry brought with him.

We were in a neat clearing that was perfect distance from the house. He laid out the mat while I took off my heels and untied my hair. It cascaded down my back in deep auburn waves. Harry was lying down with his shoes off and wiggling his toes. I giggled and curled up next to him. My head rested against his shoulder and my arm was thrown over his chest holding his hand. He wrapped his arms around me bringing us closer.

"I'm so happy we got out of there and that I'm with you."

I sighed. I was more than happy. I couldn't express what I felt at that moment. It was relief or it could have been radiating joy. Who knows?

"Ever since I confessed my feelings to you I have wanted nothing but to spend time with you and all I have gotten were a few glances or maybe a hello. It just wasn't enough. I was going to matters into my own hands earlier but then you thought of the party. The day I found out I could see me and you dancing around the floor, or sitting next to each other and spending time together. I thought it was all possible but still I had my suspicions about Ron. He just seemed to never leave us alone. I kept the picnic idea in the back of my head and just anticipated the party. Then HE had to go ruin it all. I just wanted time with you and he squashed my ideas with Luna and Neville coming. So I decided on the plan. Oh and the letters I thought we should probably keep them simple. I honestly didn't want to have Ron's eyes pecked out and I wouldn't put it pass Hedwig to do so. She likes you." I smiled as I listened to Harry. His voice was like an angel's and it held so much meaning with such little words. "I just thought you should know. I never gave up trying to be with you."

I looked up from his shoulder into the green eyes that I loved. I couldn't contain my joy because that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. He looked at me to see my reaction. I leaned forward never once removing my eyes from his. I was caught in them and couldn't find my way out even if I tried. As my lips came into contact with his it was like an electrical current flowing through my entire being. It was heaven and bliss. It was definitely the best moment in my life. It was my first kiss with Harry and I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was a conservative but adoring kiss. We shared our emotions and all my love for Harry was present then and there. When we pulled away from each other we were both beaming. I rested my forehead against his and breathed in his scent. It smelt of grass and well…Harry. It was without doubt my favourite scent in the world. I moved back with my head against his shoulder and hugged him tighter, if that was possible.

"You haven't talked this whole time. Is everything ok Gin?"

"Everything is perfect. I am just enjoying the view." I said this while looking at his perfect emerald, green eyes that shone. His cheeks flushed and he chuckled.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why is that?"

"It's just my view is much more beautiful than yours. I wish you could share it with me."

"I would love to. It's just I can't possibly look away."

He lifted my chin and brought his lips down to mine. This kiss was chaste but it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Harry I have a question."

"Yes my dearest." I giggled.

"Did you ever tell Luna about your picnic plan?"

"No why?"

"No reason." How on earth did she know?

"Hey Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Bill overprotective of you? Like is he always the one who looks out for you?"

"Not really, it's mostly Charlie." I looked up and Harry gulped. I chuckled and told him to forget them and enjoy the present. He smiled and kissed me again. He seemed to be enjoying these random kisses. He pulled away and a cheeky grin spread across his whole face.

"I never found out Miss Weasley, are you ticklish?"

"Mr. Potter, you wouldn't dare." I tried to send him a death glare but couldn't stop the smile leaving my eyes. Instead I defiantly crossed my arms over my chest and turned away. I heard a sniff coming from his direction and turned to see what it was. His bottom lip was jutted out and his eyes shone more than usual. Usually puppy dog faces didn't work on my but his was so adorable. I bit my bottom lip unsure whether or not to do it. Then I thought, why not?

Next thing he knew I had pounced and Harry found himself on the floor my lips pressed up against his. My tongue traced his bottom lip asking for access which was readily accepted. Both of us fought for dominance and in the end he won. I sat back and enjoyed the ride. After a very pleasant make out session I pulled away and settled into Harry's arms.

"That was punishment for even thinking about what you were going to do."

"And what was that?"

"Tickle me, which is a big no no."

"Oh yes. Tickling you, a no no."

Then as suddenly as I pounced him, he started tickling my ribs and I squealed. I started giggling and begging for mercy. Then Harry stopped got up and ran towards the other side of the clearing.

"That's it Potter. You're dead."

I got up and sprinted towards my eyes smiling but my mouth frowning. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. When I was about a meter away his face lit up and he put his arms out. As I reached him he picked me up and swung me around. My dress billowed in the wind as my frown turned into a smile and my hair blew behind me.

After bringing me back to earth he picked me up again, bridal style this time. I squealed and then wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought me over to the blanket, his eyes never once leaving mine. He laid me down gently and I moved up against the tree behind us. He sat down beside me, one arm around my shoulder and the other holding my hand. Our legs were interlocking and I buried my face into his neck, leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you cold or uncomfortable?" he was so considerate.

"I don't think I could ever be either with you around."

He let go of my hand and then caressed my cheek. We kissed again and I couldn't help but think it just kept getting better and better. I was perfectly happy just to lye here all day without any stress or worries with the guy of my dreams, my love. It was no cliff but I couldn't be happier.

**That was my last official type chapter. I do have an epilogue that should be out soon. Thank you so much for all your support and I will reply to every review. Express your opinion openly I would love to know what you think. Thanks again :)**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the awesome Harry Potterness **

Chapter 14

Unknown POV

After Ginny and Harry had taken off Mrs. Weasley begrudgingly walked over to see what had taken place.

"What is going on here?"

Fred and George noticed everybody's undivided attention after their sister's statement. They shared an uncomfortable look before seizing the opportunity to use their mother's question to their advantage. While everyone else stared bewildered in their direction, they took a page out of their sister's book and maneuvered their attention.

"It was all Ron's fault and he and hermione made out." George screamed this spontaneously, before following Fred up stairs. They swore before leaving they would be back with trouble.

Mrs. Weasley just sighed looking toward her two retreating sons. The rest of her offspring looked outraged at something beyond her knowledge. They were so determined to keep Harry and Ginny's dramas unknown to their mother that they didn't mention their absence. If she noticed she didn't say anything. Hermione was bright red with embarrassment at the comment made by George about her and Ron. He looked like a tomato with mixed feelings of frustration, embarrassment and bewilderment. The small crowd was staring at the couple, some impressed others slightly surprised. Hermione and Ron stared intently at the ground like it was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen.

Mrs. Weasley's face was screwed up in confusion before she turned and went back to the dance floor.

"I swear I'm going to kill Harry when he gets back." Charlie had his hand in a fist, towing a disgruntled Mollie, who was trying to calm him down.

"I wonder why mum left without an explanation. You know, she probably wanted to just enjoy the night without having to involve herself in hormonal teenager's problems." Bill looked annoyed about Harry and Ginny, but he was the mature one. He was clearly more worried about his mother then Ginny. Fleur was ecstatically jumping up and down beside him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!"

She ran over to hermione and embraced her and hermione became redder if that were possible.

"We haven't done anything…yet." Ron said through gritted teeth. "But Fred and George…?"

Reality dawned on Fleur's face and she remembered what was said. Her mouth was wide open and gaping.

"Did Fred and George really kiss or was that just Ginny telling lies again."

Angelina and Alicia walked into the circle with knowing smiles on their faces.

"No way! You mean to tell me they did."

"We were all very drunk at the time and well we started a game of truth or dare. You get the picture." Angelina chuckled obviously remembering the night.

Fleur couldn't help herself she had to know. She was like a kid in a toy store and the gossip was her big teddy bear.

"Did you two…you know…kiss?"

"They wouldn't have done it if we didn't do it first." They both smiled sweetly before returning to the house in search of their boys.

Fleur was flabbergasted to say the least. Bill tried to get her to dance and as a last resort he had to kiss her to wake her up from her daze. Ron dragged hermione to the table complaining that he was hungry. In the end no one seemed to remember Harry and Ginny leaving at all.

Half an hour later things calmed down while the angry brothers got distracted by their beautiful dates. When no one had their attention on them anymore, Fred and George made an appearance looking very happy. They had their arms linked with Angelina and Alicia, whose hair looked slightly out of place, sort of ruffled.

As they sat down at the table George accidentally knocked over the centre piece.

"Here Gred, let me help you with that." Fred stepped forward and handed George a flower that wasn't in the pot before.

"Thank Forge."

"May I have this dance?" Fred gallantly bowed in front of Angelina.

"Certainly."

"Shall we dance, Alicia." George took Alicia's hand and kissed it.

"Why of course."

The twins and their partners walked to the dance floor in the corner furthest from the food table.

If their sly smirks didn't give anything away, then their use of their nicknames should have. Nobody noticed of course but they were up to something. Whatever it was it had something do to with the flower planted in the centre piece.

The start of the next song never came because out of the end of the mysterious flower fireworks burst. The backyard was an array of pretty lights. The gnomes around the outside of the garden lit up, each holding their own fluorescent light. At first the fireworks were loud, to everyone but Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia who kept dancing. After the shock the couples got closer some wrapping arms around each other and other holding hands.

Mrs. Weasley and her husband looked proudly in the direction of their two sons who had set the whole thing up. They smiled and then enjoyed the view of a bright sky with a starry background.

If you would happen to quietly fall upon this beautiful sight, you would find four people missing. Two of them would be hiding in the woods somewhere enjoying each others company, away from older brothers and prying eyes.

The other missing couple would be seen as two black shapes at the base of a tree. The boy would have his arms wrapped around the girl's waist. One of her arms would be splayed across his chest and the other supporting her head. They'd be staring at the fireworks, simultaneously lighting up the night sky.

Then the boy would whisper something only audible if you were sitting next to them.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

Then just as you were leaving because you didn't want to disturb the couples, you would see the girl move in closer to the boy. Together they would share their first kiss.

**That's it! I can't believe it's finished, it was a long journey but I'm happy I took it. Thanks all for reading!**

**I found a way to put pics up. Everyone check out ****.com**** it has summaries about stories and a bit more about me. It also has pics for stories.**

**Also you should all go check out my friend's stories if you like a bit of Twilight. They are awesome…jeshika.28 **

**Thank again :)**


End file.
